1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front energy absorber. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front energy absorber having a plurality of impact reactions in response to differing levels of head-on impact force during an impact event.
2. Background Information
Front bumper assemblies of vehicles have been designed to absorb a prescribed level of force during head-on impact event. Typically such front bumper assemblies include a fascia, a rigid backing member and an energy absorber disposed therebetween. The energy absorber is typically designed to absorb a prescribed level of force during an impact event. The goal behind such energy absorption has typically been to minimize the forces applied to the interior compartment and/or exterior obstacles during a head on collision. The energy absorbers in current bumper assemblies typically undergo non-reproducible forms of deformation and/or damage.